Une Potter en trop
by LunaMorgana
Summary: Imaginez que Harry est eu une sœur, mais pas n'importe laquelle ! Une sœur de notre monde qui est soumise à des règles. Voilà les plans de notre cher Bubus bouleversés... Mais si la venue de cette jeune fille n'était pas une simple coïncidence ?
1. Chapter 1

On se retrouve avec une nouvelle histoire ! Je l'écrirai en parallèle avec 'Le pouvoir des trois', cette dernière sera celle que je favoriserai c'est certain.

Résumé : Qui n'a pas rêvé de vivre dans le monde de Harry Potter ? Personnellement si j'avais le choix il serait vite fait ! Un monde de magie qui vous ouvre les bras, dans tes rêves me répétait la réalité. Pourtant... Je me retourne sur le dos et contemple les étoiles au plafond. « Vœux accepté. » murmura une voix joueuse à mon oreille. C'est à partir de ce moment que la vie banale d'une folle dérapa.

Quelques petites précisions :

Harry et Milenia (moi) sommes nés en 1999, au départ c'est 2000 mais on va éviter.

Donc c'est un total UA, et l'histoire ce passe à notre époque

Avec tout ce qui va avec bien sur

Les personnages ? Oubliiez les, vous ne les avez jamais connu !

Parfois je passerai de je à elle ou alors je changerai de pdv, n'oublions pas que c'est du HP quand même. Harry sera toujours présent, même très. (envahissant) Finalement je n'écrirai qu'avec 'elle' car je... J'aime pas trop

Je crois que j'ai fait le tour, au pire je rajouterai des trucs (héhé)

Très probablement des fautes car le chapitre n'ai pas corrigé, j'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas !

Disclaimer : Je suis dans le monde de J.K.R. Donc peut on considérer que je fasse partie de l'histoire ? (je suis qu'une figurante bouhouhou... Nan mais je rigole n'y croyez pas trop !)

Bonne lecture et dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez !

Ps : Merci à Karozthor the Necromagus pour m'avoir donné l'idée de départ :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Un monde nouveau**

« 23:49.. » soupira-t-elle. « Heureusement que je commence à 9 heure. Papa me tuerait s'il savait que je ne dors pas. »

La jeune fille presque majeur était allongée dans le noir, elle s'ennuyait à mourir. Le sommeil l'avait déserté depuis une bonne demi-heure et elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Elle se retourna plusieurs fois pour trouver la meilleur position. Étoile de mer, dormir sans oreiller, pieds par dessus la couverture, allongée sur le ventre ou encore une main sous sa tête elle râla et rejeta sa couverture. A quoi bon vouloir forcer le sommeil quand il ne venait pas ?

La blonde ralluma son téléphone et une lumière blanche éclaira son visage, elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'habituer à la brusque luminosité :

« Fait chier. » grogna Milenia. « C'est sur que je vais avoir les yeux éclaté demain. Et je parle à moi même ? Elle avait peut être raison le sale thon, je deviens schyso. »

La jeune fille rigola doucement ne voulant pas faire trop de bruit, au risque de réveiller sa dragonne de mère. Elle frissonna en pensant à l'engueulade qu'elle allait se prendre si on la surprenait à jouer à Agario à cette heure. Mais bon, prendre des risques c'était son dada, et de toute façon ça n'arriverait pas car elle entendrait parfaitement si quelqu'un approchait et il ne lui faudrait même pas 5 secondes pour faire semblant de dormir. L'inconvénient était le bruit qu'elle ferait.

La blonde joua encore pendant 5 minutes et éteignit brusquement son téléphone en ayant marre de se faire manger par des traîtres. Ses yeux la piquèrent, signe que le sommeil revenait. Elle se rallongea et regarda brièvement l'heure.

« 23:57 » bailla Milenia en se recouvrant les yeux de son bras.

Enfin son moment préféré de la journée arrivait, celui de créer une histoire avant de s'endormir. Les petits avaient leurs parents pour leur raconter une histoire de fées et de pays imaginaires. Les grands avaient leur imagination plus que tordu pour faire la leur.

« Enfin le paradis... »

Et encore, elle ne savait pas à quel point c'était vrai ou du moins dans premier temps.

Harry Potter. Elle n'aimait pas le personnage en lui même, plus précisément dans le livre de J.K.R. Mais plus ce qu'on pouvait faire de son monde. C'était marrant d'imaginer des actions qui se serait produit si par exemple il n'avait pas été élevé par les Dursley. Elle aime bien le concept. Ou alors s'il était devenu un dark Harry. Ça la faisait toujours rire ces fanfictions. Elle même en écrivait une donc ça ne lui posait pas de problème d'imaginer.

Mais ce qu'elle préférait, c'était quand elle y était, dans ce monde merveilleux de la magie. Pourquoi pas ? Mais la réalité la rattrapait tout le temps au réveil et c'était plus que frustrant. Elle soupira en se retournant sur le dos. Les étoiles luisaient faiblement dans le noir.

Plus elle y pensait plus elle voulait être dans le monde d'Harry Potter, échapper à cette vie banale et arrêter de grandir pour ne pas rentrer dans le monde des adultes. Son vœux le plus cher se serait que son rêve devienne réalité.

La Magie avec un grand M existe-t-elle vraiment ? C'est ce qu'elle se demandera dans le futur.

« Vœux accepté. » murmura une voix joueuse à son oreille.

La blonde bondit de son lit et s'étala de tout son long sur le sol en se prenant les pieds dans sa couverture. Elle était livide et essayait de se redresser en tâtonnant le mur pour allumer la lumière.

"Lumo" la voix diverses.

Se figeant, elle se retourna très, très, lentement vers la source de sa peur la bouche grande ouverte ne croyant pas se qu'elle voyait. Elle se frotta plusieurs fois les yeux pour chasser toute trace de sommeil.

Une boule de lumière flottait dans ma chambre. Une boule de lumière, dans ma chambre. Une boule lumineuse. En lévitation.

« EN LEVITATION ? » hurla Milenia en se précipitant pour vérifier l'espace entre la boule et le sol.

Peut être qu'elle aurait dû être effrayée et partir en courant les jambes à son cou mais ce qu'elle voyait la fascinait. Ça la fascinait tellement qu'elle avait oublié la présence de celle qui avait causé ce miracle.

« Hum, hum. » toussota la voix.

« Gné? » vint sa réponse inintelligible.

« Au plaisir de te rencontrer jeune fille. Je me nomme euh... En fait je n'ai pas de nom mais j'ai toujours adoré le prénom Géraldine. » fit sérieusement la voix enfantine.

« Géraldine ? »

« Oui, oui. »

Elle regarda longuement la jeune fille de 13 ans en face d'elle moi dont le visage était éclairé par la boule. Elle se moquait d'elle ou quoi ?

« C'est moche. »

Milenia plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, choquée. Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de dire ça ? Surtout face à une inconnue qui était probablement une sorcière ! La plus jeune rougit mais c'était dur de savoir si c'était de colère, d'embarras ou de honte.

« Nan mais c'était de l'humour hein ! T'es vraiment pas marrante... Snif, moi qui voulait rigoler... » pleura la brune en essuyant ses fausses larmes.

Elle lui lança un regard blasé alors que son cœur reprenait un rythme normal après la venue de l'inconnue. Milenia se réinstalla sur mon lit en remontant la couverture jusqu'aux genoux et attendit de voir la suite. Apparemment la fillette ne lui voulait pas de mal, sinon elle l'aurait déjà fait. Et elle n'était sûrement pas comme les autres sorciers car la magie était interdite quand on était mineur.

« Bon que me veux tu ? »

« Ah bah tu perds pas ton temps ! Moi qui pensais que tu allais être surprise et essayer de partir en courant prévenir tes parents qu'on t'agresse. » rigola-t-elle en s'envolant de quelques centimètres pour se poser près de Milenia.

« Si tu voulais m'agresser tu l'aurais déjà fait. Moi je suis surtout surprise que le monde magique existe. »

« Tu n'es pas choquée ? » demanda curieusement Géraldine.

La blonde réfléchit un certain temps pour donner une réponse adéquate et satisfaire la curiosité de la sorcière. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux en baillant.

« J'ai toujours cru à l'impossible et je suis souvent rêveuse. Alors pourquoi je devrai l'être ? Il y a je ne sais combien de planète dans l'univers, pourtant on ne sait toujours pas si la notre n'est que la seule à être habitée. Moi je dis non. Il se pourrait qu'il existe une espèce différente de l'humain donc les sorciers ne sont qu'une espèce en plus pour moi. Maintenant que je t'ai répondu dis moi que me veux tu et qui tu es réellement ? »

Elle se concentra sur les yeux blancs de la gamine qui souriait d'amusement, celle-ci se déplaça et s'allongea sur ses genoux étendus en jouant avec la lumière. Elle la fit passer par plusieurs couleurs avant de soupirer en voyant que Milenia attendait toujours. Mais à qui croyait elle qu'elle avait à faire ? Plus têtu que moi y a pas !

« On m'appelle Magie. » L'humaine haleta en comprenant qu'elle avait la Magie allongée sur elle. « Mais tu peux m'appeler Mag ! » sourit la gamine en continuant son discours « Je suis celle qui ai donné le pouvoir aux sorciers. Ils pensent quasiment tous que je n'ai pas de conscience. Et peut être que c'est mieux ainsi. Enfin bref, pourquoi je suis ici ? Pour toi ma vieille ! »

« Hé ! Je suis pas vieille espèce de gamine sans cervelle ! »

« C'est vrai je suis bien plus âgée que toi, j'étais là avant même ta naissance. Finalement c'est toi la gamine écervelée. » s'amusa la brune en voletant sur le bureau.

Elle la regarda faire en s'étonnant que personne ne soit réveillé par le boucan, la petite sembla lire dans ses pensées car elle reprit.

« J'ai lancé un sort de silence et un de sommeil profond sur ta famille. Ils ne s'apercevront de rien. »

« Tu as osé ensorcelé ma famille ? » hurla Milenia vraiment en colère.

« Je pensais faire au mieux... » bredouilla la Magie.

La plus âgée secoua la tête énervée. Même si c'était un sort qui ne blesserait pas sa famille, elle n'aimait pas qu'on les touche et qui que se soit le faisait avait à faire à elle. Elle tenta de se calmer car elle avait plus urgent pour l'instant.

« Bien, alors ce que disait Rowling était vrai. Donc Harry Potter existe ? » ses yeux scintillaient de démence car la fillette esquissa un sourire crispée.

« Euh... Ouais. »

Un grand éclat de rire maléfique remplit la chambre, Magie frissonna en se demandant si elle avait eu raison de venir voir la folle. Mais bon s'était bien pour ça qu'elle était là non ? La folle n'était pas ennuyante comme les autres en plus elle n'était même pas de son monde.

« Héhéhé... Mon petit Harry à moi, mon doux petit Harry, bien vivant. » la folle se frotta les mains avec un regard de fou.

« Euh... » hésita Mag, elle ne voulait pas être à la place de Harry ! Ça non. « Heureuse que tu le prennes si bien. » elle toussota en reprenant contenance « Alors ça ne te dérangerait pas de venir avec moi ? »

« Gné ? » la blonde la regarda avec des yeux vides encore plongée dans son fantasme que nous éviterons d'évoquer ici.

Mag soupira de désespoirs, qu'est ce que ça allait être pénible de la faire revenir sur terre. Ah non, elle avait parlé trop vite, Milenia s'essuya la bave qui coulait de sa bouche et fit un sourire qui lui mangeait tout le visage.

« Moi ? Venir dans le monde des sorciers ? Rien que ça ?! »

Elle arrivait pas à y croire son rêve se réalisait ! Il se réalisait ! Elle avait envie de le crier sur tous les toits, même si les voisins la tueraient. Nan c'était pas une option. Attendez c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Comment quelque chose d'aussi incroyable pouvait lui arriver, à elle surtout ? Elle devait être entrain de dormir mais le pincement lui disait le contraire.

Mag rigola en la voyant frotter vigoureusement sa main endolorie. D'un claquement de doigts la douleur disparu, comme par magie. Magie. Elle soupira à nouveau et la fillette l'interrogea du regard.

« Même si j'accepte, je ne peux pas partir comme ça. Mes parents vont s'inquiéter et je sais que le voyage n'est pas pour quelques heures. »

« Mais non voyons ! Tu n'as qu'à leurs laisser une lettre ! » paniqua Mag.

« Comme quand Dumbledore l'avait fait en laissant Harry devant la porte par une nuit froide ? » ricana Milenia en s'écroulant sur son lit, son rêve ne pourrait finalement jamais se réaliser.

« Mais... Mais... »

« Il n'y a pas de mais Mag... Je ne suis pas de ton monde et j'ai trop à perdre. Toi tu as les sorcier comme famille, même s'ils ne se rendent pas compte que tu es là. Moi ma famille est ici. Je les aime trop pour les quitter comme ça sans explications. Je ne peux pas venir avec toi. » déclara Milenia fermement ne laissant pas sa tristesse prendre le dessus.

Un éclat de douleur passa dans les yeux blancs de Magie alors que sa première amie refusait de venir avec elle. Elle laissa s'échapper de véritables larmes alors que la folle la prenait dans ses bras pour la consoler. Elle aussi était déçue mais elle ne pouvait pas. Son cœur se serra en refusant cette offre magnifique.

« Bien. Je te laisse alors. Au revoir petite fille. » chuchota douloureusement la brune.

« Je ne suis pas petite espèce de gamine. » murmura doucement la 'petite fille'.

Milenia regarda Mag disparaître doucement en lui faisant un pauvre sourire pour la rassurer. Une fois totalement partie, elle resta là, à regarder le vide. Ne croyant pas ce qu'elle venait de voir. Sur le coup elle avait pensé que ce n'était qu'un rêve et qu'elle était somnambule mais le sentiment de tristesse qui l'étreignait prouvait le contraire et ce n'était pas pour arranger son état.

Elle était sur le point de se recoucher quand un brusque craque la prévint que Mag était revenue.

« J'ai oublié de te dire. Je suis la Magies donc je peux faire en sorte que tu reviennes ici au même instant que tu es partie ! » elle me lança un sourire sadique.

« Espèce de chieuse ! Tu pouvais pas me le dire avant ? » hurla-t-elle en lui sautant dans les bras.

« Et rater ta tête de désespérée ? Jamais ! » rigola Mag en essayant de se desserrer de l'étreinte d'ours de sa nouvelle amie, qui d'ailleurs essayait surtout de l'étrangler.

Un sentiment de bonheur envahit les deux filles qui se séparèrent en essuyant leurs larmes. La blonde sourit à nouveau avant de remercier encore une fois Mag et de partir chercher ses affaires pour les embalmler.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » demanda Innocemment Magie.

« Je prépare mes habits, ça ne se voit pas ? » ricana Milenia.

« Mais t'en as pas besoin. » répondit Mag « Je peux t'en faire. »

« Et ça, tu pouvais pas me le dire aussi avant que je n'ai terminé de tout préparer ? » ragea la moldue en lui balançant une chaussure à la figure, que bien sur Mag évita.

« Où serait l'intérêt de te voir énervée sinon ? » rétorqua avec un sourire mauvais la brune.

« Tu sais que pour de la magie tu es très vicieuse ? Les sorciers seraient choqués en te connaissant ! »

« D'où le fait qu'ils ne me connaissent pas. »

« T'as vraiment réponse à tout toi ! » rigolais je.

« Bien sur ! »

Milenia secoua la tête en se demandant dans quoi elle s'engageait, en tout cas elle avait l'impression de signer un pacte avec le diable et le sourire sadique qu'affichait Mag ne la rassurait pas du tout. Elle frissonna en allant embrasser une dernière fois sa famille. Sa sœur bougea inconfortablement alors qu'elle lui caressait les cheveux.

« Tu as de la chance d'avoir une famille comme ça. » murmura doucement la fillette près de la porte ouverte.

« Je sais. » Milenia se releva et quitta la chambre en refermant la porte. « Bon, c'est pas tout mais j'ai un univers plein de magie qui m'attend moi ! »

Mag leva les pouces en signe d'encouragement et attrapa vivement ma main. Elle sentit comme une pression dans tout son corps. Ce n'était ni un transplannage ni quoi que se soit comme transport sorcier. Mais au moins ça ne donnait pas la nausée. Sa vue se brouilla et elle su que le départ était arrivé.

Elle disparu dans un craquement avec Mag en laissant un silence reposant dans la maison. Personne ne saura où elle était partie.

« Où somme nous ? »

Il faisait noir et un léger vent frais caressait sa peau, cependant il n'y avait ni plafond ni sol ni murs. Mag resserra sa prise sur elle et Milenia pu juste entendre le sourire dans sa voix.

« Nous sommes dans l'intervalle qui sépare les mondes. C'est comme un croisement, si tu ne connais pas la direction dans laquelle tu veux aller tu te perdras. C'est pour ça que je ne te lâcherai pas donc rassures toi. »

« Tu sais qu'en me disant ça je vais surtout flipper ? » bougonna la blonde.

« Héhé. »

« Sadique. »

« Et fière de l'être. »

Elle soupira vraiment désespérée face au comportement de Mag, et dire que la mère de la magie était comme ça ? Les sorciers étaient foutus. Elle les plaindrait presque, je dis bien presque car elle n'aimait pas beaucoup les sorciers. En tout cas pas ceux que Rowling décrivait.

« Au fait, Rowling était une sorcière ? »

Mag bougea inconfortablement ne voulant visiblement pas répondre. Elles volaient depuis un moment dans le noir parsemé de quelques lumières mais très faibles.

« Ton vœux est donc de vivre à Poudlard avec Harry ? »

« Oui. » répondit elle en sachant qu'elle n'aurait pas de réponse à sa première question. « Mais je n'ai pas de magie ! Et je n'ai même pas l'âge pour être avec lui ! Si je commence Poudlard maintenant se sera foutu, j'aurai déjà terminé l'école avant même qu'il ne vienne ! » j'étais au bord d'une crise cardiaque alors que le rire clair de Mag me fit revenir à la réalité.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. J'ai déjà tout prévu. » rigola-t-elle joyeusement.

Elles se posèrent face à un écran flottant dans l'air. Milenia le regarda curieusement et Mag commença à lui expliquer ce que c'était, elle devait être professeur dans une autre vie car elle donnait une explication vraiment claire et facile à comprendre.

« Ceci. » pointa-t-elle du doigt « Est mon monde. Celui que tu as lu dans ton livre et dont tu rêves. Il y en a des centaines ou des milliers d'autres. Pour y accéder il te suffit de toucher l'écran. Pour chaque monde on trouve un gardien et les gardiens sont censés les protéger. Ces mondes sont l'oeuvre du monde réel, dont tu viens. Ils gravitent un peu comme la Lune autour du soleil mais sont invisibles sauf si un gardien décide de venir et de prendre un être humain et de le lui montrer. »

« Tu sais que tu vas me filer une migraine en m'expliquant ça ? » grimaça Milenia.

« Pas de ma faute si t'es débile petite. » rigola Magie.

« Oh la ferme Mag ! Mais bon j'ai compris le plus important je pense. »

« J'en suis heureuse. » se moqua la fillette.

« Mais plus sérieusement, combien de temps on va rester là-bas ? »

« Autant de temps que tu voudras. » Mag joua avec un bout de sa robe en évitant son regard, elle lui cachait quelque chose mais je ne trouvais pas quoi.

La blonde soupira pour la je ne sais combientième fois depuis minuit, moment où la petite démone était apparue. Un coup de vent plus froid la décida à se concentrer sur l'écran et à réfléchir aux questions qui la hantaient.

« Si je vais là-bas je sais que tu m'aideras mais quelle identité je vais prendre ? Et on va revenir en quelle année ? Et où j'habiterai ? Et si on découvre que je ne suis pas d'ici ? Si on me tuait ? »

« Tout doux ma petite. » s'amusa Magie. « Premièrement j'ai déjà tout planifié... »

« Je vois. Tu es partie du principe que j'accepterai pas vrai ? » coupa-t-ellemécontente.

« Oui.. » fit Mag très mal à l'aise.

« On dirait que je n'y peux rien maintenant. » elle frotta ses yeux, fatiguée.

Magie soupira de soulagement et reprit en flottant dans les airs, pas du tout préoccupée que son amie reste au sol et la regarde profiter de l'air frais.

« Alors dans ce monde, tu seras Milenia Potter... »

« QUOI ? Une POTTER ! »

« Oui, oui Potter comme dans Harry Potter. » grimaça Mag face à son éclat de voix. « Tu seras plus précisément sa sœur jumelle. »

« JUMELLE ?! » cria Milenia encore une fois, ses jambes fléchirent et elle tomba à genoux sous le choque. « Mais-Mais comment... ? »

« Roh mais arrêtes de me couper à chaque fois et tu sauras sinon je ne te dis rien du tout et tu sais que j'en suis capable ! » s'agaça la Magie.

Durant le reste de son discours elle se mordit la lèvre plusieurs fois pour éviter de l'interrompre, mais qu'est ce que c'était dur. En plus Mag rigolait à chaque fois qu'elle le faisait la frustrant encore plus.

« Je disais donc avant qu'une pimbêche m'interrompe, tu seras Milenia Potter, sœur jumelle de Harry Potter. Harry Potter naîtra en 1999, comme toi. Je sais c'est différent du livre mais on y peut rien, et ton époque ne te manquera pas donc comme ça c'est réglé. Petit point, comme ce n'est pas le même univers tu ne retrouveras pas ton double. » Mag rigola en me voyant soupirer de déception. « Sinon je te donnerai de la magie, mais pas comme les sorciers car toi tu n'as pas de noyau magique. La tienne coulera entièrement dans ton corps et tu seras libre de l'utiliser à ta guise. Mais attention, interdiction de le dire à qui que se soit sinon retour à la maison, et que personne ne le découvre. » sourit sadiquement Mag. « Tu commenceras ta vie au moment même ou Milenia Potter naîtra. Ensuite toute tes actions mèneront à un futur différent à chaque fois. N'oublies pas, je suis la Magie, je peux tout faire. Des questions ? »

Milenia la regarda tentant d'absorber tout ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Ça semblait tellement surréaliste qu'elle y croyait totalement. Elle observa Mag, troublée. Elle ? Une Potter ? Elle allait vivre comme dans le livre ? Son rêve va se réaliser ? Milenia éclata de rire, Mag la regarda comme si elle avait pété un boulon mais c'était peut être vrai après tout, elle venait d'apprendre que le monde de la magie existait, que Magie contrôlait son univers.

« J'en n'ai qu'une seule. » reprit Mili alors qu'elle se calamit « Pourquoi moi ? »

Mag la transperça de son regard blanc et amusé.

« Et pourquoi pas ? »

Désespérante comme toujours. Elle se plongea dans la contemplation de l'écran flottant où on voyait la naissance d'un petit garçon cheveux noir et qui cria pour la première fois. Un doute la prit en s'imaginant que ce n'était pas vrai.

« Cet univers est réel n'est ce pas ? »

« Pour moi il l'est. Des gens meurent dedans, et naissent aussi. Même si je change l'époque ou leur naissance ou mort le résultat est toujours le même. On appelle ça le destin. » Mag sourit tristement avant de se reprendre. « Bien maintenant que tout est clair, ne perdons pas de temps ! »

« Tu seras près de moi ? » demanda-t-elle un peu inquiète de se retrouver toute seule.

« Je ne serai jamais bien loin ma petite. » Mag lui ébouriffa les cheveux en voletant devant elle.

On donnait un tableau très bizarre, une petite fille brune qui volait devant une adolescente et lui ébouriffait les cheveux. Normalement ça aurait du être l'inverse, mais la normalité n'atteignait pas ce lieu.

Mag toucha l'endroit où se trouvait le cœur de la jeune fille et ses doigts chauffèrent sous la puissance qui s'accumulait. La blonde reçu cette puissance par vague de chaleur, elle se fondit en elle et la sentit couler dans tout son corps. Pour la première fois elle avait l'impression de vivre pleinement. Mais ce n'était qu'une euphorie passagère et elle le savait.

« Voilà ! Maintenant tu es une sorcière et une terrestre ! » rigola Mag en faisant une pirouette.

« Merci. » murmura la folle émue.

« Mais pas de quoi. Aller, donnes moi ta main l'idiote ! Pour que je te ramène au niveau d'un bébé. » elle la lui attrapa n'attendant pas de réponse et s'éleva vers l'écran où une rousse hurlait de douleur.

« QUOI ? » cria la blonde qui venait juste de capter qu'elle allait se retrouver avec un corps de bébé.

Mais il était trop tard pour réagir et faire marche arrière. Elles traversaient toutes deux l'écran et la jeune fille sentit que Mag venait de lui lâcher la main. Tout était noir autour d'elle, un noir étouffant et qui voulait la mort. Elle chutait de plus en plus vite et ne pouvait se retenir à rien.

« Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaag ! » hurla-t-elle en agitant ses bras et jambes dans le vide.

Les larmes dévalaient ses joues, son cœur battait la chamade mais son amie ne répondit pas à son appel à l'aide et elle continua sa course folle vers un précipice sans fond. Son crie déchirant fut rapidement remplacé par le hurlement d'un bambin qui venait de naître.

"Gaaaaah! Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

« Elle est magnifique madame Potter. Elle ressemble beaucoup à son frère. » s'amusa doucement la médicomage en nettoyant doucement la fillette dans ses bras.

Elle la recouvrit d'une serviette et la porta doucement à la mère allongée sur le lit. Lily avait mit au monde des jumeaux et elle était totalement épuisée. Son teint très pâle montrait son niveau de fatigue.

« James arrête de gagatiser devant Harry et vient voir notre petite Milenia. » soupira la jeune femme alors que le grand dadais s'extasiait devant la beauté, selon lui, que lui avait offert sa femme.

Sirius et Remus acquiesçaient à tout ce qu'il disait, encore sous le choque de la naissance des enfants. Ils feraient presque concurrence au carrelage de l'hôpital tellement ils étaient blancs.

« Oui ma Lily chérie. » répondit James alors qu'un sourire ravageait son visage et risquait de lui craqueler les joues.

Milenia se sentit transporter de bras en bras avec douceur. L'air sentait le désinfectant, elle en déduisit qu'elle était dans un hôpital. Elle essaya de se relever mais elle n'avait aucune force et sa tête pesait deux tonnes. Parler ne servait à rien non plus, sa langue fourchait à chaque fois qu'elle tentait.

Lily posa la tête de sa fille sur sa poitrine et la regarda avec adoration, ne croyant pas aux joyaux qu'elle venait de mettre au monde. La jeune femme rousse était extatique. Elle caressa les cheveux noirs corbeau de la petite et l'embrassa sur les joues alors que l'enfant gazouillait.

Milenia se sentait en sécurité et heureuse dans ces bras maternels, finalement ce n'était pas plus mal d'être un bébé et d'avoir la mémoire d'une ado. Elle se demanda ou pouvait être Mag mais ne se fit pas de soucis pour elle, après tout c'était son monde.

Mag observait la scène en flottant au plafond, totalement invisible. Elle espérait que cette fois tout fonctionnerait comme elle l'avait prévu. Ce qu'elle avait dit à l'adolescente était vrai. Quoi qu'elle fasse, le résultat était toujours le même. Magie ferma fortement ses paupières en priant pour que la jeune fille ne lui en veuille pas quand elle découvrirait son plan, car elle était certaine qu'elle le découvrirait un jour ou l'autre.

« Ouvres les yeux mon bébé, ouvre les et regarde le monde remplit de merveilles qui t'entoure. Les étoiles n'attendaient que ta venue... » berça amoureusement Lily.

Son bébé ouvrit difficilement les yeux, et elle plongea dans les plus beaux yeux qu'elle n'ai jamais vu à part ceux de son fils, un regard saphir.

* * *

Voilà, plus de 'je' ! Reviews ? :D


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou !

hihi, c'est moi ou vous n'aimez pas beaucoup quand un humain de notre monde vienne dans la merveilleuse histoire de Harry Potter? Mais rassurez vous, je n'ai jamais dit que l'humain en question pourrait semer la pagaille ! Nan mais ! Je tiens à ce que l'histoire tienne la route... D'ailleurs en parlant d'histoire, les chaps de celle-ci sont beaucoup plus courts :p

Cette fois je veux un avis en fin de ce chap et dîtes moi que vous ne détestez pas mon idée *larme à l'œil*

Disclaimer : Les habitudes ne changent pas, pas vrai ? (J.K.R)

Ps: c'est tjr pas corrigé... :/

* * *

 **Chapitre 2: Pour une surprise, c'est une surprise !**

Voie 9 ¾, gare King's Cross

« Aller Harry ! Bouges tes petites fesses de babouin. » cria une brune par-dessus le vacarme que provoquaient les autres personnes présentes dans la gare.

« La ferme Milenia sinon je t'enferme dans ma malle et ne l'ouvre qu'une fois à Poudlard. » grogna l'interpellé en essayant de se dépatouiller avec ses affaires. Harry évita de justesse un croche-pieds de sa sœur et lui tira la langue en voyant son regard noir.

« Essaies toujours frérot et tu te prends un coup en dessous de la ceinture. » Répondit glacialement la fillette de 11 ans.

« Tu sais que me donner des ordres ne me fera pas avancer plus vite ? » se moqua Harry en se retournant.

« Et si je te dis qu'une famille de rouquins va arriver d'un instant à l'autre, tu bougeras plus vite ? » demanda innocemment Milenia.

« Traîtresse. » Grogna le brun en montant sa malle dans le train et en avançant pour le plus grand plaisir de sa sœur.

« Toujours. » Elle lui fit un bisous imaginaire et le suivit.

Comme promis, la famille de rouquin, roulement de tambour, Weasley ! Venait d'arriver sur le quai a son tour et semblait chercher quelqu'un parmi tous les enfants qui embrassaient leurs parents. La mère sembla déçue de ne pas les avoir trouvé. Pourtant Dumbledore avait dit qu'ils seraient là. Vu qu'elle n'avait pas pu leurs parler c'était au tour de Ron de jouer.

Dans le train rouge, les jumeaux avançaient laborieusement traînant leur valise derrière eux. Ils avaient l'impression qu'elle pesait une tonne mais ne se décourageaient pas. Comme disait Abel, rien ne vaut un dur entraînement.

« Mili tu ne peux pas la réduire s'il te plaît ? » supplia Harry en regardant autour de lui pour vérifier que personne ne l'entendait demander une faveur.

« Ça te fera du muscle. » répliqua sa sœur.

« Pas gentille. » Bouda le garçon.

« Et fière de l'être. » Répondit sadiquement Milenia en entrant dans un compartiment qu'elle avait trouvé vide.

« Pitié ne deviens jamais comme Mag. » Grimaça Harry en entrant à son tour.

Ils firent monter leurs bagages d'un mouvement de baguette et s'affalèrent sur les banquettes en soupirant bruyamment. Ils étaient assez fatigués, en même temps ne pouvoir dormir que 5 heures par nuit était très épuisant, surtout pour des enfants de 11 ans.

« Quelqu'un m'a appelé ? » demanda une jeune brune en apparaissant dans un pop après le départ du train, elle observa les deux enfants qui avaient sursauté à son arrivé.

« Mag ! » s'écria Mili en courant fermer la porte et tirer les rideaux sur les vitres pour que personne ne la voit.

Harry ricana en voyant sa jumelle faire des va et vient pour vérifier que personne n'avait rien vu. Si par malheur quelqu'un avait vu Mag apparaître, ils seraient dans une grosse bouse de dragon. Mais comme la chance était souvent de leur côté il ne s'en faisait pas autant que sa sœur.

« Si j'étais toi, j'irai courir me cacher... » gémit Harry en voyant sa sœur devenir de plus en plus rouge, Mag le regarda sans comprendre et au moment où elle allait ouvrir la bouche Milenia explosa, Harry se boucha immédiatement les oreilles.

« Mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris d'apparaître comme ça ? Tu peux imaginer les problèmes qu'on aurait eu si quelqu'un t'avait vu ?! Et tu as faillit me faire faire une crise cardiaque espèce de... Je ne trouve pas les mots tellement je suis en colère. » hurla la jeune fille.

Milenia se laissa tomber sur la banquette en soufflant bruyamment alors que la brune lâchait un petit 'désolée' en se tortillant sur place. Mag n'était quasiment jamais avec eux ce qui n'était pas surprenant comme elle était souvent demandée, mais expliquait aussi qu'elle soit si surprise par la vive réaction de son amie d'habitude très joyeuse et calme.

Harry regarda la nouvelle arrivante avec un léger sourire, c'était bien de la revoir de temps en temps mais leur rencontre se terminait toujours par une catastrophe et il se demandait ce que cela allait être cette fois.

« Laisse Mag, Mili est un peu sur les nerfs comme on voit Dumby ce soir. » s'amusa Harry en déballant son carnet à dessin.

« Ah... »

« Harry, comment tu peux être si calme ? Moi je stresse à mort ! Heureusement que Aby nous y a préparé. » s'agita la brune aux yeux bleus, elle sortit à son tour des sucettes qu'elle proposa aux autres mais ils refusèrent. « Pas grave j'en aurai plus pour moi. » et elle en mit une dans sa bouche.

« Bien sur, bien sur. » commenta Harry même s'il ne l'écoutait déjà plus.

« Et que disais tu avant que j'arrive Harry ? »

« Ah, oui. Je disais juste que je ne voulais pas une deuxième Mag, ma sœur prend un mauvais exemple. »

« Harry ! Tu me fends le cœur, moi qui vous ai donné un amour infini. » pleurnicha Mag en se posant près de lui.

« Frérot, arrêtes de faire pleurer les filles. C'est très vilain. » gronda faussement sa sœur, elle se replongea ensuite dans la contemplation du paysage.

« Oui maman. » répondit-t-il en souriant innocemment.

Harry roula des yeux en esquivant un livre qui voletait par là, il se pencha ensuite pour voir s'il avait des crayons de couleurs mais ne les trouva pas. Il soupira en constant qu'il les avait oublié et tenta une aventure suicidaire près du sac à demi-ouvert de sa sœur. Harry se retrouva sur le ventre en moins de cinq seconds, Milenia lui tenant fermement le bras derrière le dos.

« Qu'essayais tu de faire Harry ? » ronronna Milenia en appuyant un peu plus.

Le sorcier aux yeux émeraudes grimaça, face contre terre il ne pouvait pas voir se qu'elle faisait. Bien qu'ayant le même âge, la jeune fille était la plus joueuse des deux. Et dès qu'une bagarre commençait elle s'en sortait souvent vainqueur avec une punition pour le perdant.

« Rien, je voulais juste voir si tu n'avais pas des crayons. » répondit froidement Harry. « Alors si tu voulais bien me relâcher... Sinon je te promets que ce n'est pas moi qui va vouloir rentrer à la maison avant ce soir. »

La menace sembla fonctionner car la seconde d'après Harry sentit le poids sur son dos partir. Il soupira, le voyage allait être mémorable s'ils commençaient comme ça.

« Mag qu'est ce que tu fabriques ici ? Si les sorciers découvrent que tu es là tu n'es pas dans le caca on va dire. » questionna le brun comme la jeune fille ne leurs avait pas expliqué le pourquoi de sa présence encombrante d'après lui, ici.

« Harry, Harry, Harry... » soupira la dite Mag. « J'ai bien le droit de prendre des vacances non ? Je suis au boulot h24, ils n'ont qu'à se débrouiller tout seul pour une fois. Marre de faire la pigeonne tous les jours ! »

« Oooooook. Calmes toi la pigeonne car tu le resteras toute ta vie et essaies de ne pas nous péter une durite dès le départ. J'ai pas trop envie que Dumbledore se ramène avant même le début de la rentrée. »

« Et toi tu devrais surveiller ton langage jeune homme, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'un gamin de 11 ans tout juste devrait parler à sa supérieur. » s'énerva Magie en voletant de plus en plus vite à force de s'énerver.

« Je fais ce que je veux. » nargua le brun en lui tirant la langue.

« Espèce de petit... »

« STOP ! On va se calmer direct les gars, sinon ça ne va pas le faire. Déjà Mag, tu n'es même pas censée être là je pense que je vais le dire à Abel... » commença Milenia en sentant un mal de tête pointer le bout de son nez.

« Et toc ! » ricana son frère.

Elle se retourna brusquement vers lui et mit les mains sur les hanches, Milenia avait parfois vraiment l'impression d'être la plus mature ici. C'était sûrement vrai mais le corps qu'elle avait l'influençait et parfois elle retrouvait la mentalité d'une gamine de 11 ans.

« Et toi Harry... » son frère déglutit en voyant l'un de ses regards les plus noirs se poser sur lui. « Si tu me refiles un mal de tête avant ce soir se sera pareil. »

« Cafteuse. » boudèrent deux voix.

« Au moins vous me fichez une paix royale. » ricana Milenia.

Le train roulaient maintenant depuis un bon moment, Milenia s'était assoupie bercée par le mouvement et Harry et Mag jouaient aux cartes pariant les bonbons qu'ils avaient acheté. Ils espéraient que pendant le voyage ils ne seraient pas dérangés, mais la présence du survivant avait fait le tour du train. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva.

« Salut, je peux m'asseoir ici ? Il n'y a plus de place dans les autres wagons. » demanda un rouquin qui entra en claquant la porte et s'installa sans attendre la moindre autorisation.

Harry lui lança un regard noir au bruit que provoquait le garçon mais se replongea rapidement dans sa partie, ne voulant surtout pas perdre contre Magie. Pendant plusieurs minutes un silence gênant s'installa, Ron se demanda contre qui jouait le brun car il n'y avait personne en face de lui. Il trouva ça bizarre mais haussa les épaules.

« Tu fais quoi ? »

« Je joue. »

Ron déglutit face à la réponse froide du survivant, bien sûr il l'avait reconnu et sa mère lui avait dit de sympathiser avec lui. Il tenta de s'intéresser à ce qu'il faisait mais le garçon resta imperturbable.

« A quoi ? »

« Aux cartes. »

« Euh... D'accord. » hésita le rouquin en se mettant à observer le plafond de la cabine.

Quelques minutes d'intense concentration plus tard, Harry relâcha son souffle et enfila un chewing-gum dans sa bouche et craqua ses doigts, signe qu'il était très très très content.

« J'ai gagné ! » ricana Harry en abattant ses cartes, il vit Mag serrer les dents et lui fit un grand sourire en ramassant tous les bonbons dans un sac qu'il posa ensuite devant sa sœur. Elle aurait une surprise en se réveillant et il adorait voir ses yeux scintiller de bonheur.

Ron loucha sur tous les bonbons en bavant, il n'avait pas beaucoup mangé et le déjeuner que lui avait préparé sa mère n'était pas des plus appétissant on pouvait le dire.

Le sorcier aux yeux émeraudes s'amusa de la tête défaite de son amie, ignorant complètement l'autre chose qui occupait le même banc que sa sœur. Il n'hésiterait pas à le mettre à la porte si le rouquin tentait quoi que se soit.

« Bon le mollusque, tu vas pas rester toute la journée ici. Que veux tu ? » soupira Harry devinant qu'il ne pourrait pas se débarrasser de lui si facilement. En plus il ne voulait pas que l'idiot de rouquin réveille sa sœur car elle était de très mauvaise humeur quand on la réveillait de force.

A la maison, il y avait des règles de survie que tout le monde devait respecter avec elle sous peine de se retrouver en pyjama dehors même s'il faisait -5° C et qu'il neigeait. Il frissonna en se souvenant de la dernière fois qu'il l'avait réveillé de sa sieste quotidienne.

« T'es Harry Potter n'est ce pas ? Tu peux me montrer ta... tu sais... ta cicatrice ? » demanda stupidement le rouquin en fixant avec insistance le front de Harry, là où se trouvait sa ci célèbre cicatrice.

Harry s'irrita, les imbéciles commençaient à pleuvoir. Mag se tordait de rire dans son coin ne faisant qu'augmenter l'irritation d'Harry, il vit sa sœur bouger dans son sommeille. Ça sentait vraiment pas bon là, Harry devait désamorcer la situation et vite.

« On n'a pas élevé les cochons ensemble à ce que je sache alors ne te mêles pas de ce qui ne te regarde pas. Deuxièmement, les personnes un minimum polies se présentent avant d'entrer et de commencer à faire la loi. Alors répètes après moi 'Bonjour, je m'appelle Ronald Weasley et je suis heureux de faire ta connaissance'. » se moqua Harry.

« Ne te moques pas de moi ! » rugit le roux.

Heureusement Harry n'eut le temps de répondre car il aurait fait un massacre si le rouquin avait à nouveau ouvert la bouche. Un blond suivit de deux gorilles venait d'entrer dans son compartiment et chercha quelqu'un des yeux avant de poser son regard sur lui et de hausser un sourcil.

« Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy et tu dois être Harry Potter. » déclara-t-il d'un air hautain.

« Enfin quelqu'un qui sait se présenter même si c'est un Malfoy. Tu vois Weasley, prends exemple sur tonton Draco. » sourit innocemment le sorcier.

Malfoy et Weasley faillirent s'étouffer dans leur salive, Harry se demanda si s'était parce qu'il comparait les deux sorciers ou si ils étaient trop surpris par sa au combien magnifique réplique.

« Oh ! Vous devriez faire un concours de celui qui ressemblera le plus à une tomate, je pense que Weasley remporterait haut la main. Dommage pour toi mon petit Draco chéri, tu tenteras une autre fois. »

« Espèce de... » commença Malefoy en s'avançant dangereusement dans le compartiment et en perdant le peu de sang-froid qu'il lui restait.

Le brun le regarda cracher sa colère mais son intention fut attirée par une Mag, toujours présente mais invisible, qui se marrait en se rapprochant de lui. Elle se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura une mise en garde.

« Harry franchement, calmes tes ardeurs. N'oublies pas que Weasley devra faire un rapport à Dumbledore et ton comportement paraîtra suspect. Milenia serait de mon avis et je suis certaine que tu ne veux pas lui attirer des ennuis. Oh ! C'est amusant... Elle est pas entrain de se réveiller là ? »

Harry blanchît brusquement en se rendant compte de son erreur et tenta de faire quelque chose mais Malfoy lui bloqua le passage. Il lui fit un sourire hautain, croyant que la peur de Harry était due à ses paroles. Harry se cala plus profondément sur son siège en priant qu'il n'y ait pas trop de casse, ignorant complètement le blondinet.

« Heureux que tu comprennes où est ta place Potter. Comme celle de ta sang-de-bourbe de mère, elle est à mes pieds. » cracha Malfoy avant de se figer, se rendant compte que tout le monde retenait sa respiration.

Il se retourna lentement, et tomba sur un regard bleu glacial qui le fixait de haut. Ses poils se hérissèrent en sentant le danger mais il ne pouvait pas reculer, sa seule sortie était bloquée par la personne qui possédait ces yeux bleus.

« Alors Malfoy... » commença doucereusement Milenia. « Tu essaies de jouer au petit tyran ? Mais en même temps c'est ce que ton père t'a appris. Tu ne vaux pas mieux que ton pathétique mangemort de père. » cracha-t-elle froidement.

« Ne l'insulte pas ! » s'énerva Malfoy alors que Weasley ricanait dans son coin. « Et toi Weasley tu la fermes ! Si mon père est un mangemort toi et ta famille serez les premiers qu'il tuera ! »

Ron blanchît à son tour mais son sang ne fit qu'un tour, il se jeta sur le blond et Milenia le réceptionna et lui envoya un coup de pied qui le fit sortir à la volée du compartiment. Provoquant ainsi un boucan qui attira l'attention des autres passagers. Des cris de surprises résonnèrent dans les couloirs et on entendit des élèves appeler des préfets.

« Voilà de bien grandes menaces pour un gamin de ton genre. A ta place je me tairais et retournerais martyriser d'autres personnes si tu ne veux pas finir comme l'idiot de rouquin. » elle lui lança un regard à glacer le sang et ouvrit grand la porte. « La sortie est par ici. »

Malfoy passa devant elle et lui fit la promesse que cela ne s'arrêterait pas comme ça. Ce à quoi Milenia rigola et lui dit qu'elle attendait de voir comment il comptait s'en sortir alors qu'il se faisait écraser par une fille plus petite que lui.

Harry soupira, finalement ça n'avait pas été si terrible et il pouvait reprendre son dessin. Sa sœur ferma soigneusement la porte, se fichant du roux qui était dans les pommes de l'autre côté. Elle se rassit et recommença à contempler le paysage qui défilait alors que le ciel s'assombrissait.

Plusieurs personnes avaient toqué à la porte mais n'avait pas pu l'ouvrir. Les trois enfants à l'intérieur s'amusèrent même s'ils savaient que l'histoire allait faire le tour du train avant l'arrivée.

« Tu sais que tu n'achèteras pas mon silence ainsi Harry ? » s'amusa la fillette en prenant le sachet de bonbon posé devant elle.

« Je peux toujours tenter non ? Ok c'est non... Au moins j'aurai essayé. »

« Rêves. » Mag rigola alors qu'Harry faisait ses yeux de chiot battu à Milenia.

« Mili... S'il te plaît... »

« Non. »

« Ma Mili chérie, et je t'achète des bonbons quand j'irai à Pré-au-lard. » la brune se mordit la lèvre et Harry lui fit un grand sourire, elle venait de céder.

« Espèce de serpent, ça ne marchera pas à chaque fois. »

« Oui, oui. » Harry sourit tel un ange, on lui rajoutait une auréole et ça aurait été parfait.

« Vous devriez vous changer les enfants, on arrive bientôt à Poudlard. »

« Oui maman Mag. » se marrèrent les deux Potter.

Ils enfilèrent chacun leur uniforme de première qualité et rassemblèrent leurs affaires un peu éparpillés avant de se tourner vers Mag qui les observait en silence. Les deux Potter échangèrent un regard sous-entendu et attrapèrent Mag par les deux bras et la tirèrent vers le sol. La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'elle se retrouvait avec deux poids en plus et sans aucune issue.

« Tu restes avec nous jusqu'à la répartition. » ordonna Milenia.

« Mais... » tenta la fillette.

« Pas de mais. Déjà que l'on ne te voit pas souvent et encore moins ces derniers temps, alors tu nous fais ce plaisir là. » s'exclama à son tour Harry d'un tons froid.

« Je... »

« Le travail attendra ! Tu es venue pour t'amuser oui ou merde ? »

« Merde. » s'amusa la jeune fille qui était tirée vers la sortie du train déjà vide.

« Hé bien voilà, ce n'était pas si compliqué ? »

« Avec vous ? Toujours Mili. » nargua Mag en descendant les marches.

Ils rejoignirent les autres premières années qui suivaient un géant à travers le bois. La nuit fraîche les fit frissonner mais ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas, les trois enfants resserrèrent juste leur cape autour d'eux. Milenia faillit tomber à plusieurs reprises comme elle n'y voyait rien mais Harry la rattrapait toujours à temps.

Les chuchotis que faisaient les élèves se stoppèrent lorsqu'ils débarquèrent près d'un lac immense et noir. Le groupe vit alors des barques sur toute la rive et le géant s'approcher de l'une d'entre elles.

« Quatre par barque ! » hurla le bonhomme immense et barbu.

Harry et Mag regardèrent immédiatement Milenia qui avait pâli d'un coup. La jeune sorcière respira un bon coup et tenta d'arrêter le tremblement de ses mains, mais n'y pouvant rien elle les mit dans les poches de sa robe.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va aller. » chuchota-t-elle alors que son regard restait river sur les barques qui se balançaient doucement sur l'eau.

Les élèves ne se firent pas prier pour se dépêcher de faire des groupes et de rejoindre les embarcations. Il ne restait plus qu'une seule barque où se trouvait une fille et un garçon de leur âge. Harry prit la main de sa sœur et l'amena à eux.

« Nous pouvons nous installer ici s'il vous plaît ? » demanda-t-il poliment même s'il s'inquiétait plus pour Milenia qui pâlissait encore d'avantage en se rapprochant.

« Oui, bien sur. » répondit le garçon à la peau matte. « Je m'appelle Blaise Zabini, enchanté de vous rencontrer. »

« Je m'appelle Lily Moon. » répondit doucement la blondinette. « Tu as besoin d'aide ? » n'attendant pas la réponse de Harry elle se leva et alla aider Milenia à enjamber pour s'asseoir immédiatement après.

Mag vola au-dessus en se demandant si elle devait intervenir pour aider, mais les enfants n'avaient apparemment pas besoin d'aide vu la façon dont ils géraient la situation. Blaise s'était décalé pour laisser plus de place à Lily qui calmait l'autre fille en lui faisant un massage pour la décontracter.

« Merci Lily. » souffla Milenia en se redressant, elle lui fit un grand sourire avant de le perdre lorsque le gardien des clés cria aux bateaux de démarrer.

Les trois enfants éclatèrent de rire à ce brusque changement et se rassirent en se mettant joyeusement à discuter.

« Je te remercie de ton soutien Harry. » bougonna Milenia.

« Mais de rien sœurette. » il évita de justesse un coup de poing alors que Lily et Blaise se mettaient à rire. « Au fait on a oublié de se présenter, moi c'est Harry et la fille qui essaye de ne pas rendre son déjeuner est Milenia. Nous sommes jumeaux. »

« On sait. » les jumeaux la regardèrent avec étonnement. « Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup... »

« Euh... Lui ? Il me ressemble ? Tu rigoles là ? » s'exclama Milenia oubliant son mal de mer.

« Comment tu peux me comparer à cette chose ? » s'horrifia Harry.

« Appelles moi encore une fois une 'chose' et tu finis au fond du lac, si je ne me trompe pas il y a un calamar géant tout prêt à te cueillir et je ne me trompe jamais. » coupa Milenia.

« Cruelle. »

« Et fière de l'être. »

« En plus elle dit ça comme si c'était quelque chose d'incroyable. » pouffa Blaise.

« Tu n'as pas encore vu à quel point c'est vrai. » soupira Harry.

Leur conversation fut coupée par le plus beau spectacle qu'ils n'aient jamais vu, un magnifique château se dressait devant eux. Les lumières se reflétaient sur le lac et les éblouissaient de leur éclat. Il semblait ancien mais en même temps vivant et ce qui fascinait le plus Milenia c'est que de la magie pure s'en dégageait. Elle ne pensait pas que Poudlard serait aussi vivant. La brune regarda brièvement Magie qui lui fit un sourire en coin avant de reprendre sa contemplation devant l'une des plus belles merveilles du monde.

Harry était aussi absorbé qu'elle bien qu'il se méfiait un peu plus par tous ces charmes envoûtants. Abel leurs avait appris que de belles paroles en cachaient toujours de plus sombres et cette leçon s'appliquait aussi aux objets. Il se demanda ce que Dumbledore leurs réservait d'autre pour les avoir dans sa poche.

Finalement ils ne virent pas le temps filer qu'ils mirent pieds à terre. Milenia fut la plus surprise en constatant qu'elle n'avait pas envie de vomir, mais pour une fois elle ne protesterait pas cette anomalie. Les garçons en bons gentlemans aidèrent les filles à sortir du bateau.

Tous les élèves se regroupèrent bruyamment et suivirent le demi-géant qui les mena aux marches d'un grand escalier. Là attendait une vieille femme à l'air strict et sévère. Milenia eu l'impression qu'elle l'étudia au microscope et elle frissonna. Si elle s'était retrouvé lâchée sans aucune préparation à Poudlard elle était sûre que les adultes auraient fait qu'une bouchée d'elle.

« Je suis la directrice adjointe de cette établissement ainsi que la directrice de maison de Gryffondor... » à partir de là Harry décrocha et observa l'air anxieux des autres futurs élèves. Il vit une fillette aux cheveux broussailleux et aux dents de castors avaler tous les mots que le professeur MacGonagall prononçait, une née-de moldus en déduisit-il.

Le discours s'acheva avant qu'il ne le remarque, c'est seulement une légère pression sur le bras qui le fit revenir à la réalité. Milenia était à ses côtés et lui sourit doucement.

« Prêt ? »

« Prêt si tu es prête. » (1) elle hocha la tête en serrant son bras encore plus fort.

Le professeur MacGonagall passa la tête à travers la grande porte, elle devait les prévenir qu'ils arrivaient. Puis elle l'ouvrit en grand et le mouvement des enfants tira les Potter en plein milieu.

Harry s'autorisa à laisser son esprit vagabonder, depuis son départ les événements ne faisaient que s'enchaîner et il avait besoin de souffler. Heureusement qu'après le dîner il pourrait aller dormir, mais avant cela il avait le répartition à affronter. Il croisa les doigts pour ne pas être séparé de sa sœur.

« Le plafond est magnifique ! » s'exclama Milenia en restant bouche-bée.

« Oui, il a été créé par Rowena. » lui répondit Mag en se perdant dans ses souvenirs. « Je pourrai même vous en faire un si vous voulez. »

« Bien sur, pour qu'après on soit encore plus le centre d'attention ? »

« Comme vous voulez, mais c'est à vous de voir. » elle leur tira la langue en les embrassant chacun sur la joue. « Je dois filer, mes vacances sont écoulés, snif, snif. »

« C'est ça adieu la pigeonne et qu'on te revoit plus. » grommela Harry.

Mag éclata de rire en s'envolant vers la table des professeurs.

« Oh, pitié... Elle ne va pas le faire. Si ? » demanda Milenia les yeux ouverts grands comme des soucoupes.

La brune voleta devant Dumbledore en faisant plusieurs mouvements puis avec un clin d'œil à ses deux protégés elle s'enfuit vers le plafond et disparu. Toute la grande était silencieuse et observait leur Directeur.

« Et bien, que ce passe-t-il ? » questionna le vieux Bubus en voyant tous les étudiants ainsi que les professeurs le fixer la bouche grande ouverte. « Minerva ? »

La directrice de maison se reprit et essaya de ne pas sourire en plissant ses lèvres, l'année s'annonçait pour le moins intéressante. « Albus, je crois que vous avez été victime d'une farce assez... puérile. » C'était la première fois depuis qu'il était directeur de l'école qu'il se faisait avoir par une farce.

Son supérieur la regarda d'un air déconcerté, Minerva soupira et se demanda pourquoi c'était toujours à elle d'annoncer ce genre de chose. Elle fit apparaître un miroir assez grand pour qu'il puisse se voir entièrement et partie chercher le choixpeau magique, n'attendant pas sa réaction.

Pour une fois, aucun adulte n'eut à ramener le silence en début d'année. Les élèves étaient choqués et se demandaient qui avait eu le culot d'avoir fait ça. Les têtes se tournèrent vers les jumeaux Weasley mais ils les virent secouer négativement la tête, eux même étaient impressionnés par les personnes qui avaient fait ça.

Dans leur coin, les deux Potter avaient énormément de mal à se retenir de rire. Blaise et Lily les virent glousser et eurent du mal à ne pas éclater de rire eux aussi. Finalement n'en pouvant plus les quatre enfants rigolèrent ouvertement amenant ainsi un fou rire général.

« Oui, c'est une bonne farce. » déclara Dumbledore en se relevant pour ramener le silence. « Mais comme on dit, les farces les plus courtes sont toujours les meilleures. Alors je demanderai aux farceurs de bien vouloir se dénoncer et ainsi supprimer... ceci. » lorsqu'il fit référence à 'ceci', notre cher bubus voulait parler du déguisement de clown qu'il portait avec tout ce qui allait avec.

Imaginez un vénérable directeur d'école pourtant un nez rouge, un chapeau en forme de tournesol, le costume rouge et bleu des clowns et les grandes chaussures... Il y avait de quoi effrayer et faire rire tous les élèves.

Mais bien sur, au grand malheur du directeur personne n'avança. Tous les élèves se regardaient entre eux, se posant tous la même question. Qui avait bien pu faire cette blague à Albus Dumbledore et par dessus le marché, réussir !

« Les enfants, je ne le redemanderai pas une deuxième fois. Qui a fait ça ? » le rouge monta aux joues de Dumbledore, il tentait vainement de garder son air de papy gâteau mais cette plaisanterie avait assez durée selon lui. C'était surtout car il n'aimait pas être le dindon de la farce.

Son regard dériva vers le groupe de première année et croisa, celui rieur de Harry. Dumbledore fronça les sourcils. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger d'avantage car une voix s'éleva dans les airs.

« _**Avec les compliments des réfugiés.**_ » chanta une voix mélodieuse.

« Les réfugiés ? » questionna le glucosé alors que personne n'osait parler.

Près des Potter, Mag apparu elle se pencha à leur oreille et leurs souffla une dernière recommandation.

« A vous les petits, faites leurs voir qui sont les jumeaux Potter ! » (2) puis elle disparu comme si elle n'avait jamais été là.

Milenia et Harry se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux et sourirent d'un air sadique. Tout ça c'était passé en même pas quelques secondes, ainsi Dumbledore ne vit pas que la personne qui avait parlé avait changé.

« _**Mais bien sur ! Vous ne vous souvenez pas de nous ? Dommage... Vous souffrirez pour l'éternité à cause de cette erreur ! Muahahaha !**_ »

« _**Le vilain arrêtes de prendre cet air démoniaque il ne te va pas du tout...**_ »

« _**Vas brouter de l'herbe la démone, je ne t'ai rien demander.**_ » trancha la voix masculine.

Dumbledore en avait plus que marre d'être ignoré ainsi. « Les enfants, vous dérangez la répartition alors si vous voulez bien enlevez ce sort pour que l'on puisse commencer. »

« _**Oh pardon...**_ »

« Il n'y a rien de mal. » s'amusa le directeur.

« _**… on vous avait oublié. En même temps comprenez nous, c'est difficile de remarquer votre présence tellement elle est imposante monsieur.**_ » dit innocemment la voix féminine.

Un silence de mort s'installa face à cette insulte même pas voilée. Rogue de son côté s'irrita en voyant Potter glousser comme un dindon et en ayant assez de cette mascarade se leva à son tour, voulant aider le directeur qui se faisait insulter.

« Écoutez moi bien, vous êtes des élèves ici et nous les professeurs. Alors vous nous devez du respect. Une heure de colle à ceux qui ont fait cette blague et 50 points en moins pour tous les participants. » déclara sombrement Rogue, il alla ensuite voir les sabliers mais le nombre de point n'avait pas bougé.

« _**Oh c'est troooooop dommage, snif, snif. Mon pôôôvre Sevy d'amour n'a pas pu nous enlever de points... C'est triste le vilain.**_ » geignit la démone.

« _**Moi je dirai surtout qu'il fait son macho.**_ » grogna le vilain.

« Il suffit ! » intervint la voix sèche du professeur MacGonagall qui était revenue avec l'artefact. « Nous avons une répartition à faire, et les élèves sont impatients de manger après le voyage... » plusieurs ventres gargouillèrent approuvant ses dires. « … Alors je demanderai aux responsables de cesser. »

« _**Bien professeur MacGonagall.**_ » répondirent bien sagement les deux voix. Minerva faillit avoir un micro sourire, ces enfants lui rappelaient les maraudeurs elle espérait juste que ça ne serait pas aussi catastrophique.

La grande salle soupira de soulagement, enfin ils allaient pouvoir manger.

« _**Une dernière chose.**_ » reprit la voix féminine alors que tout le monde redoutait le pire. « _**Ça ne fait que commencer.**_ » son rire diabolique fit frissonner pas mal de monde, la voix s'éteignit et la répartition pu enfin commencer.

Dumbledore de son côté rageait énormément, le déguisement ne voulait pas partir et les farceurs n'avaient rien fait pour. Son intention fut attirée par le début de la répartition, au pire il n'aurait qu'à enlever le déguisement plus tard. La choixpeau chanta comme à son habitude la chanson de répartition mais contrairement aux autres fois il rajouta deux phrases.

« _Et la déesse ainsi que la nouvelle, changeront ce château en une chose rebelle._ »

Les professeurs observèrent le choixpeau totalement surpris. Le professeur de métamorphose se reprit la première et commença l'appel des étudiants grâce à une liste qu'elle tenait.

« Abbot, Hannah. » appela le professeur MacGonagall.

Une fillette se détacha du groupe et s'approcha doucement de l'estrade. Les élèves retinrent leur souffle alors qu'elle s'assit dessus, le chapeau lui recouvrant la moitié du visage. Après un petit moment l'artefact cria...

« POUFSOUFFLE ! »

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement vint de la table des Poufsouffle qui accueillait leur première nouvelle élève. Les élèves allèrent dans toutes les maisons, Malfoy atterrit bien sur à Serpentard et Londubat à Gryffondor tout comme le rouquin du train. La liste de nom défila ensuite jusqu'à M, et l'intention de Harry, Milenia et Blaise fut attirée.

« Moon, Lily. »

La fillette s'avança vers le tabouret après leurs avoir fait un sourire et posa délicatement l'objet sur la tête. Cette fois ci la répartition dura beaucoup plus longtemps, le choixpeau se décida à parler avec une voix hésitante qui surpris encore une fois plus d'un.

« Gryffondor... »

Les deux Potter se regardèrent avec étonnement, ils avaient pensé à Serdaigle ou Poufsouffle mais pas du tout à Gryffondor. D'après le visage soulagé de leur amie c'était ce qu'elle voulait. D'un commun accord ils décidèrent de la surveiller étroitement.

Finalement ce fut au tour d'Harry d'être appelé et tout devint pendant quelques secondes silencieux. Puis comme s'ils venaient d'être frappés par la foudre la grande salle s'électrisa.

«Potter? »

« Le Potter ? Le Survivant ? »

« Il est bien ici ? »

Harry poussa un profond soupire et avança.

Ne faisant pas cas des commentaires Harry parcouru la distance d'un air noble. Il avait l'impression d'être en mode automatique, il ne contrôlait plus ses gestes de peurs de laisser voir une faille. Sa sœur l'encourageait à sa manière de là où elle était.

Dumbledore se redressa imperceptiblement sur son siège et étudia méticuleusement le garçon grand et fort qui se dressait devant lui. Voilà ce qui l'avait chiffonné, Harry semblait parfaitement maître de lui au lieu d'être timide et réservé. Harry ne ressemblait pas du tout à ce qu'il attendait, le garçon était grand et ne portait pas de lunettes, ses cheveux étaient assez longs pour être disciplinés et il avait pas mal de muscle. Il se gratta le menton en se demandant pourquoi ?

De son côté, Harry ne faisait plus attention à personne, trop concentré sur sa discutions avec le choixpeau magique.

« _Je te dis que non. Il est hors de question que j'aille à Gryffondor et surtout pas à Serpentard._ » déclara-t-il fermement.

« _Pourtant c'est les maisons qui te correspondent le mieux. Surtout avec ce que tu as vécu..._ »

« _Fouilles encore une fois dans ces souvenirs et je te fais brûler._ » claqua glacialement Harry en se referment totalement.

« _Tu es vraiment pénible ! Comment veux tu que je te répartisse si tu n'es pas d'accord ?_ » s'énerva le choixpeau.

« _C'est ton problème, fais ton boulot mais ne m'envoies pas là où je ne veux pas._ » ricana Harry.

« _Très bien je vais faire mon travail, SER..._ »

Dumbledore blanchît et la grande salle retint son souffle. Ils pensaient tous que Harry allait finir à Serpentard. De son côté Milenia rigola doucement car elle était certaine que Harry ne laisserait pas cela arriver tant qu'il était vivant.

« _Savais tu qu'il était très facile de trouver comment défaire le sortilège qui t'anime, surtout avec une bibliothèque comme celle de Poudlard ?_ »

« _En serais tu vraiment capable ?_ » questionna curieusement le choixpeau.

« _Oui, s'il le faut pour que je n'aille pas à Serpentard._ » déclara catégoriquement Harry en serrant ses poings sur le tabouret en bois.

« Choixpeau ? Il serait peut être temps de vous décider. » chuchota le professeur MacGonagall alors que plus de dix minutes s'étaient écoulés depuis le début de la répartition d'Harry.

« ...DAIGLE ! » le nom de la maison résonna sur les murs dans le silence total.

« _Je te hais espèce de bout de tissu._ » grogna Harry.

« _Appelles moi Gérard._ » s'amusa le choixpeau.

* * *

(1) Vous connaissez 'Rouge Rubis' ? Si non allez le lire c'est super bien !

(2) J'étais tentée d'arrêter là, mais bon j'ai eu un élan de gentillesse et vous connaissez maintenant la maison d'Harry :D

Héhé, vous en pensez quoi ? Je continue ?


End file.
